The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘DrisStrawFifty’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Huelva, Spain in March 2010, and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘DrisStrawSixteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,247) and the proprietary male parent ‘RES 070-001’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected and asexually propagated via tissue culture and vegetative cuttings in Huelva, Spain in 2010.
‘DrisStrawFifty’ underwent further testing in Doñana, Huelva, Spain from 2011-2015. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.